The Glass Fountain II: A Broken Mirror of the Past
by randomidentity
Summary: The most promising fighters of the new generation are children of Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and Uchiha heritage, but why is everyone else giving them hell? Friendships break and form as romance blossoms and withers. Requested Sequel to The Glass Fountain.
1. Chapter 1

**I have to say that I just COULDN'T RESIST your pleas for a sequel showing their kids. I hope you will warm up to them as much as you did their parents.**

**Suggestions are always welcome.**

"He has no friends, Naruto." The hokage could only watch helplessly as Hinata's brow furrowed with worry over their only son Norihiko. The eight-year-old was content to sit alone on the green grass with the marbles they had just bought him while others his age pranced around the playground playing games _normal _kids would've tried joining at least once. Not 'Riko', though. Was he content to play all by himself?

The playground they were in was recently built for in the school grounds, a gift from the Uchihas. It was ironic, really, as the Uchiha kids rarely made appearances anywhere near it.

"He'll be fine, love. He's probably still getting to know the other kids." Naruto said, putting what he hoped was a comforting hand over his wife's tense shoulders.

She relaxed into him, only to look up at his hopeful expression skeptically. "It's been _three months _since school started_._ I think the adjustment period is over-staying its welcome, dear."

He could only sigh tiredly at her as she turned her gaze back to their number one concern for the moment. This obviously bothered her a lot as she had yanked him out of his office just to show him how introverted his son was. "Look, I didn't have many friends at that age either. Maybe if-"

"His _cousins_ hate him." Hinata said in a small, pained voice. He stared at her clear, pale blue eyes, dark hair and pearly white skin- beautiful, but all painfully Hyuuga and no doubt the side of the family she was referring to- before his demeanor darkened visibly. "Naruto?" When his face showed no sign of softening, she faltered. "You have to understand… He's the _only_ light-haired Hyuuga. On top of that, he's also the only light-haired Hyuuga _with_ the bloodline limit."

Naruto turned his glance to Riko. It was true. With his pale blond hair and eyes identical to his mother's, he stood out like a sore thumb among his darker cousins (not to mention his siblings) and was obviously the favorite of the 'Old Man Hyuuga', the head of the clan, the man Naruto hadn't thought would live this damn long. _So that was it, huh? They were all jealous._ And it didn't help that Riko was the son of the most powerful man in Konoha either. But his cousins hadn't always been this way…

"When did it start?" Naruto asked coolly, feeling his hands clench into fists subconsciously.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you about…"

* * *

"What are those?" A small voice piped, causing Riko to jump slightly. The marbles in his hands spilled into the floor.

"Marbles." Riko muttered impatiently, scooping up as many as he possibly could without standing or offering the stranger a glance. He managed to pick them all up to start forming a strange formation.

"They're cool. Can I play with you?"

Tilting his little bond head, Riko cast an appraising look on the only brave soul to approach him and attempt civility. The sight he saw made him catch his breath- he couldn't believe his eyes. "You have… pink hair?"

"Hmmph." The little girl murmured crossly, so used to having people comment unfairly about her hair that it was getting downright annoying. She didn't know that he wasn't trying to tease her hurtfully. She also didn't know that she looked like an angel to him right then; the sun was hiding right behind her head, laying a halo around her chin-length locks and illuminating her pretty little face, giving it a sort of ethereal quality.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Riko apologized, any kind of animosity gone in an instant, but she started walking away. He was under her spell now. Being just too young to understand what that meant, he settled with camaraderie as the first step. "You can play with me if you want."

"Really?" The girl turned and crossed her arms haughtily. Amusement lit up his features at the fiery spark her gray eyes had to them. "And _why_ would I want to do _that_?"

Riko grinned sheepishly. "Because… I seem to have lost my marbles over you."

They had both collapsed into fits of laughter after that.

* * *

The sound of their son's laughter mixed with someone else's jolted Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki out of their violent argument.

"Hinata… do you know who that is?" Naruto asked in indecipherable tones, gesturing to the little girl who had caused the strange outburst of positive emotion from his son.

"Yes. Isn't that… Isn't that Sachi Uchiha?" Hinata's voice was shaky and her eyes red from having shed tears over their argument, but she was grateful for this small form of relief from her bad day. It didn't matter that Sachi was _different._ The point was, her son had a friend now. Then something occurred to her. "Naruto, did you tell Sakura to do this?"

Naruto kept his gaze on the two figures, huddled together and playing happily, undisturbed. A slow smile spread on his face. "No, actually, I did _not _persuade her to do this." He looked back at Hinata and suddenly noticed her half-broken state. "I'm so sorry Hinata." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll do it. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't look at me like that, okay? It's just a stupid name."

"It's most certainly is _not!_" Hinata cried indignantly, tables turning in her mind. Naruto was _right!_ They couldn't take that last bit of normalcy from their son. "It's _our_ name-" Naruto smiled at the use of the word 'our' "-and if they think they can take that away from him then-"

"No, really, it's okay Hinata. I don't mind if they want to call him Riko Hyuuga instead of Riko Uzumaki- he's still my son and I will love him all the same. Besides…" Naruto smiled bitterly. "I don't think the old man would have it any other way."

"It's just so unfair." Hinata complained half-heartedly, realizing how easily she had switched to _his _side of the argument and him to hers. _At least I know we still care about how the other thinks and feels after all these years, _Hinata thought not unhappily. "Just because he has the bloodline limit doesn't mean he's _their _property!"

Naruto nodded silently, still pondering, when a brilliant smill appeared again. "I know! Why don't we let Riko decide!"

"No, dear, that's too big to be placed on an eight-year-old's shoulders, don't you think?" Hinata asked patiently. It was in these moments of his pure stupidity that her love for him was tested.

"_Mom, dad? What do I have to decide?_" Both parents jumped at the sound of their little one's voice.

"Nothing, dear. You're just to decide whether you want Miss Uchiha here to be your friend now." Hinata lied smoothly, ruffling her Riko's already tousled locks and stealing a glance at the Uchiha. She looked so much like Sakura it was eerie. But then, she noticed that _gray_ irises replaced what should've been green. _What a strange combination..._

"You can call me Sachi, ma'am. Sir Hokage already knows that as well." Sachi told them sweetly as Riko blushed in the background. She was aware that her parents adored the Hyuuga-Uzumaki and she had gotten to know the Hokage on several occasions. It was too bad that they- she and her two brothers- couldn't meet as much people as they wished. Sachi kept asking her parents about that, but she couldn't seem to get a straight answer.

"Hey Sachi. Tell your mother to bring you out more often, will you?" Naruto requested wryly and she nodded. "Where is she anyway?"

"Talking to a teacher." Sachi hid her frown. Her mother would explain later, but she knew that it wouldn't be good.

"I like her, mama." Riko whispered into his mother's ear secretively. Straightening, Hinata smiled slyly at him. He just blushed even more and turned to Sachi shyly. "You're my friend now." Realizing that the bluntness of his words gave her no chance in the matter, he added, "If you want..."

"Sure." Sachi smiled warmly, and they both knew that this would be the first friendship they had ever formed with someone in their age group. "It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Uzumaki."

Realizing that she never gave the girl her name, Hinata became red-faced with shame. "It was a pleasure meeting such a well-mannered young lady such as yourself, Sachi." And she found that she meant it.

"Say hello to your parents for us." Naruto added.

Sachi smiled, and with a last wave to Riko she sauntered off to the direction of her mother.

* * *

"Hey honey!" Sakura called, smiling warmly and putting a loving arm around her eight-year-old daughter. She was just walking out of the school when her daughter managed to catch up with her.

Sachi looked up at her mom worriedly. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No." Sakura sighed tiredly. She steered her daughter towards the street leading to their home. "They just don't understand how amazing you are."

"I don't get it." Sachi whispered, but she did. She was _always _underestimated for her size, gender, and general warmth.

"Your teacher thinks you cheated during the last exam." Sakura told her blankly, carefully watching her daughter's face for any unexpected reaction. Sachi simply looked hurt and Sakura's heart broke for her baby girl. "But you see, _I _don't think you did."

"I didn't. Why would they think that?" Sachi asked in broken tones.

"Because you perfected it." Sakura said, grinning in spite of herself. Sachi grinned back. "You little genius freak."

"Hey! You're supposed to be my mother and tell me how awesome I am!" Sachi complained, but she was smirking. Sakura noted that she looked so much like Itachi when she did that.

"I'm afraid your ego will kill your thinking, honey." Sakura told her in a mock worried voice. It was just astonishing how she could talk so easily with her daughter without fear of being misunderstood.

Sachi was a weird kid. When she did something wrong, spanking was never an option. Whenever Sakura resorted to that, Sachi always reciprocated, and the whole day was spent with them spanking each other back. But... if she simply talked to Sachi and treated her like a mature human being, her daughter would feel shame, apologize, and never repeat her mistake ever again.

"Oh, I'm humble, mama. Just not around you." Sachi replied with what she hoped to be a comforting answer. Sakura just laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

They settled into a comfortable silence, watching as the townsfolk couldn't help but sneak peeks at the mother-daughter pair. From a far one couldn't tell whether their eyes were both green or gray, so they looked like versions of each other. Of course, everyone was also aware by now whose child this was aside from Sakura's- they seemed to be waiting for some kind of outburst of violence that never came.

"So what happens now?" Sachi asked softly, humbly lowering her gaze from the piercing glances directed at her. She had been informed a few years back about how people would react to her by her father himself. He told her that this was all his fault and that she should just try to be patient and as cordial as possible to break their cold fronts. Loving her father to bits, Sachi just couldn't understand how he could do anything to warrant their distrust.

"I managed to convince them to let you take another test, this time with no one else around." They were right by the gates of the Uchiha compound now, and Sakura turned to her daughter and look her right in the eye. "If you ace this one, they will never pester you again. Are you up to it or shall I simply tell them to go to hell?"

Sachi took a few moments to rationalize. "This is the only thing that'll convince them, mama. I need to do this for us, the Uchihas."

"You do understand that if you ace this, you might be ostracized by your peers." Sakura warned, knowing all the hurt and fear that'll come from this choice.

"Bring it _on." _Sachi suddenly smiled. "It's okay. I made a friend today."

"Oh?" Sakura tried to hide her excitement. She knew how hard it was for an Uchiha to make friends out there.

"Yep. His name is Riko Uzumaki." Not waiting to see her mom's expression, Sachi bounced off to where she heard her brothers' playful banter in within the gates.

Sakura just stared after her with a wonder-filled expression. _Uzumaki, eh?_ _Who could've known?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure if all of the readers of the first part of this series know about this addition. If you guys have friends who were fans of the first, please alert them- they might be interested. Thanks!**

**Tell me whose children you want added to the story. Good ideas spring from readers too, and most of you are writers as well. **

**Also, if you want something explained you put it in a review or send me a message and I will answer all your questions. I know the first parts of the story are always the most confusing.**

FOUR YEARS LATER

Sachi was running through the trees, her lithe steps making not a single sound in the lingering silence. She was already too fast to be seen as she flew from one branch to another in the forest outside the gates of Konoha. Getting caught by scouts meant serious consequences, not something meant to be risked even by an Uchiha. But she was not to be caught… until a whisper of her sweet scent alerted her captor.

"Gotcha!" Strong warm hands seized her around the waist. She was powerless to his grasp as he jumped from a sturdy branch onto the ground.

"Raiden Uchiha, put me down!" Sachi said, looking warily into the only twinkling gray eyes identical to her own. He submitted to her requests and she was dumped unceremoniously onto a heap of dried leaves. _He could've done worse,_ Sachi thought wryly as she stood and brushed the offending stuff off her.

A stilling jolt of thunder shot through the sky at the exact moment of her brother's birth, inspiring the name "Raiden" which means _thunder and lightning._ It suited him then. He used to tower over her as a child with sheer force of will, strength and charisma.

He still towered over her now with his height of 5'10" feet (and counting), making her 5' 4" (and counting) look tiny and her slight bone structure delicate. Their physical similarity was somewhat limited to their peculiar gray eyes. He had the thick, silky ebony locks of his father and rather strong features. In their midnight blue ninja attires, however, no one could tell the difference between their porcelain skin tones.

"What gave me away?" Sachi demanded sourly, getting more and more vexed by her older brother's smug demeanor. He was fourteen, two years older than she and horribly full of himself at times. She had wanted to prove him wrong for once. Alas, it was never to be so.

"You smell like oranges. It's not hard to distinguish." Raidon commented matter-of-factly. "Other than that, you're actually pretty good… the fastest thing I've ever seen. I'm pleased you followed my suggestions, by the way."

Sachi looked down to render attention to the attire he pointed to. She _had_ followed his instructions about keeping her attire as light and tight as possible to avoid too mush air friction. Even her hair was trailing down her back in one thick braid. So what now? She would have to stop taking _baths_?

"Does your teacher know you can fight like an assassin?" Raidon asked with a cheeky grin.

She slyly grinned back into his striking face. "Other than my perfect marks, she thinks I'm as soft and helpless as a flower. It's the same with my classmates."

"Excellent. That'll give you the upper hand soon enough." Her brother told her thoughtfully. "When the time comes you can strike like a thunderbolt and _shatter their will to live_."

Sachi smacked his arm playfully. To outsiders, this lighthearted exchange was completely out of character for the Uchiha siblings- they usually moved with calculated grace and an air of anticipation, almost as if they could accurately predict your next move and counter it perfectly. It was unnerving. "You scare me more with your words than with your abilities, Mr. Uchiha."

"Ah, but you haven't seen anything yet, Ms. Uchiha." Her brother replied smugly. Then he turned serious. "Do you have enough energy to sneak past the guards by the gate?"

"Of course." She huffed, feeling offended. It seemed even her own brother underestimated her these days.

* * *

The guards got more and more proficient as the years passed by. Konoha seemed to sense that even in these peaceful times, a storm was brewing on the outside. Because of this, not just anyone could slip in and out as they pleased- only those authorized, and those stealthy.

On this day, handsome Mr. Itachi Uchiha stood waiting by the gates. It was a mystery to everyone else how he managed to maintain a commanding power over them as he made these subtle appearances. His strength had done anything but deteriorate over the years, and yet he seemed even more content than ever in his harmonious state of living.

His presence forced the guards into hyper mode, as they kept watch over both him and the outside, wondering what he could possibly be waiting for. Little did they know, two under-aged citizens would be slipping in, unnoticed, as they turned their heads slightly to the outside. When they looked back, two of the Uchiha's children were with him and speaking in hushed tones. They could hear a word, but the conversation went like this:

"You're late." Itachi told them sternly. The sun was barely out in the sky, but the children had school and/or training to catch. "_Explain yourselves_."

"Glad to see you too, dad." Sachi said cheerfully pecking him on the cheek.

Raidon could look his father in the eye as he said. "I had a hard time catching Sachi today." Expecting to be reprimanded greatly, he looked up to find his father attempting to keep in his laughter. He could only smile wryly back. "What? She's getting really fast, you know."

Sachi laughed gaily. "If not for my scent, he wouldn't have been able to catch me at all!"

"Yes, I would've!" Raidon insisted, flushing with wounded pride. It wasn't unusual to have sibling rivalry with those whose age gap barely reached two years. "I would've found another way to trap you."

"Let's see you do that next time, brother." Sachi replied, eyeing her fingernails with a bored air.

"_Watch me_." Raidon growled.

Itachi only watched with a proud smirk, as his children continued their little squabble. He and Sakura had decided that good parents didn't take sides in these petty disagreements. They never played favorites and it was actually impossible to. They had three beautiful- Raidon was the favorite because he was the eldest, Sachi was the favorite because she was the only girl, and Makoto was the favorite too because he was the youngest. So if they had quarrels they had to work them out on their own.

It really didn't matter to him who was more powerful among these two as they were both more formidable than he was at their age, making them able to fend for themselves anywhere. Only the thought that they couldn't handle that much ability scared him sometimes.

They had achieved their sharingans at young ages. One day they would both lust for the mangekyou, and at what cost? Surely they wouldn't kill themselves over trying to steal the other's eyes. _No,_ he thought, seeing how the two apologized after their heated argument cooled. Even if Raidon hadn't pulled his sister into a tight hug right then, he knew they deeply cared for each other. Such was the Uchiha bond. They would find another way.

"You both know it doesn't matter who's better, right?" He asked them both seriously and got hesitant nods in response. "After all, you'll be fighting others, not each other, I hope…"

They all chuckled and left it at that.

"Good kids." Itachi said happily, putting a hand over both their shoulders. "But try to get back in time, okay? I don't want to see the panic in your faces when I announce that you're late for school."

The panic came anyway, and both his children dashed off in the speed of light to the Ninja school.

* * *

Akina Hyuuga was the only one among her cousins who didn't hate Riko. As she leisurely strode through the corridors of the newly-renovated ninja school, she wondered why.

Perhaps she wasn't threatened like her twin brother Jiro when it was revealed that the blond Hyuuga had a special type of Byakuugan. Jiro had been trying to please the head of the clan too long to forgive Riko for easily claiming the spotlight for something he didn't earn. In effect, he used his influence over their cousins to turn them against Riko.

She thought this extreme, but couldn't say anything about it. Nobody messed with Jiro Hyuuga. He was ambitious, vicious, and dominating. His word was law. And it wasn't just that, she also cared about him. Their dynamic as twins was overwhelming. They complimented each other in every way- they were born that way.

"Good morning sister. Did you forget something?" Aki turned swiftly and found a bracelet being dangled before her eyes. Behind it, the smiling eyes of her brother lingered. She gave a small cry before taking it from him and hugging him in thanks.

It was given to her on her tenth birthday, when she had begged her father, Neji Hyuuga, to stay home when he had a dangerous mission to accomplish. She held on to it as tightly then as she did now for comfort. It had a crescent moon in the color of their eyes dangling from a thick silver chain.

"Why is it that you always manage to forget something, anything, in your rush to get to school?" Jiro asked in an amused tone.

"I'm not the organized twin." Aki told him, matter-of-factly. It was an answer that only the two of them could get. They were opposites in every way. In this sense, Aki was the daydreamer, the artist, the forgetful twin, while Jiro was logical, organized, and to the point.

"I see." Jiro whispered and Aki's eyes narrowed as his friends drew nearer, their black heads of hair seen in the distance. Her brother was a different person when he was with their cousins, someone she didn't know; someone she didn't particularly like. It was then that he was the _cold_ to her warmth.

"Thank you." She told him quickly, before running off to her classroom.

Students moved in and out of the said room erratically. It was an important day, one to determine their fates. Today, perpetual teammates would be determined. Jittery students, her classmates, chatted incessantly about who they wanted to be teamed with in their seats.

Aki, feeling queasy all of a sudden, didn't want to sit where she usually did in front with her female cousins. She didn't consider herself a good enough fighter, and worried about the disappointment that would show on her teammates' face when she was announced to be teamed with them. She knew Jiro would beat the crap out of them if they complained, but the hurt of the rejection would still be there.

The only seats left were at the back row, on each side of Sachi Uchiha. One of them, she knew, was meant to be for Riko. Not knowing which one he'd prefer, she decided to ask the pink-haired girl.

"Which one is free?" Her voice sounded feeble to her own ears. It was always like this when handling an Uchiha. It had been drummed into her mind at a young age by her father that the sharingan wielders were dangerous and never to be trusted.

So, as Sachi looked up from her book to assess her with guarded gray eyes, she felt her knees trembling. "You can take the one by the window."

"Okay, um, thank you." Sachi nodded and turned back to her book. Aki realized that if she was one of those anti-Riko cousins the Uchiha would have probably chewed her up in an instant. She also realized a split second afterward that fearing the pretty girl would look silly.

Thankful for the chair where she could be half-alone and look out into the trees surrounding the building, Aki sat down and softly hummed to herself until the teacher came in.

The latecomers- among them Jiro Hyuuga and his friends/cousins- flew through the door as the rest fell silent. Their teacher, Tenten Hyuuga, was busy arranging papers on her desk to notice. Many pairs of eyes anxiously followed her moments.

Aki looked at Sachi and found that she was still reading calmly in this moment of great distress. She turned back to her mother who was now standing on the platform in front. She saw the worry in the tender brown eyes she was familiar with.

Once again Aki felt herself wondering why she couldn't have looked a little bit more like her mother. She was too Hyuuga with pearly sky-colored eyes, blue-black hair and severely pale skin. Even their identical hairstyles didn't do anything to relate their features to make them look alike.

"You have her bone structure." Sachi told her thoughtfully, completely out of the blue and as if she could read the Hyuuga's mind. "It's very… ladylike."

Aki snorted. "I can hardly call myself ladylike when I've got _you_ right beside me." She said and immediately regretted it when a scowl made its way to Sachi's face. She realized that perhaps girlishness was not what the other was aiming for. "But don't think you're _not_ intimidating… you _are_… I-"

She gave up trying to make up for it when Sachi stared back at her pointedly. _Great job, Aki, she just complimented you and you completely ruined it._ Akina groaned into the back of her hand.

"As you all know, we've been doing things very differently this year. Today won't be any less special as we're going to make some changes." Tenten told them excitedly once she had most of their attention. "We're unevenly numbered so there'll be one team of only _two_ members."

Whispers came from everywhere except from where Aki and Sachi sat brooding.

_Would it be nice to be in a team of only two? Will they be coddled or trained harder? What if I'm paired with that hottie? _

Aki saw that her brother was staring back at her from where he was seated. His gaze told her that he _knew_ it had to be the two of them. They were twins, after all, so it had to make sense.

"To make it fair, the so-called _Team X_ should be composed of the two students with the most potential." Tenten continued, smiling secretly. "This year, those two are a boy and a girl."

The giggles that arouse among the girls in the class were due to two things- the hint that they _could_ actually be paired with their crush, and that _he _was standing at the doorway as they spoke.

"Norihiko Hyuuga, what do you have to say for yourself?" Tenten demanded sternly, feeling disappointed in the boy for not making it in time. It was not like him at all. This must have something to do with the hearing that took place yesterday.

Clad in all black ninja clothing, Riko made a striking figure as he leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. Even at twelve years of age, he was already showing signs of becoming quite the looker. Most of the girls knew this well as they waited in anticipation for his next move.

"I _don't_ answer to that name." He replied coldly, not at all afraid of looking his aunt in the eye; the pearly blue eyes a shade darker than his cousins' glinted wildly. _I am Riko Uzumaki._

"The official proclamation made yesterday stated that you are now to be called Norihiko Uzumaki _Hyuuga_, Riko." Tenten said, tiredly taking the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "Please take your seat."

Aki felt her heart hammer the rest of her insides as she watched him stand unmoving despite what was ordered. It dawned on her… _Who am I kidding? This is why I don't hate him like the rest do…_ I _like _him. She liked the way he spoke kindly to her, the way he was so cheerful all the time, the way his hair shined like gold in the morning sun, the way he…

Feeling herself flush, she suddenly realized that her brother knew this. He was staring at her with a knowing frown. When did this start? It wasn't unusual for cousins to have relations, in fact it was encouraged for Hyuugas to keep their clan going, but they were living in modern times. Still… no one else mattered to her more.

Seeing her mother's hands curl into fists worried her. Akina knew, in that moment, that she had to do something. She felt her jelly legs complain as she stood weakly. "Riko!"

All eyes turned to her except for Riko's. She stared back at them for a moment not knowing what to do, panicking, until she grasped what was left of her courage and continued, "Please come in."

Riko didn't respond and she felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. How could he not tell that as he stared stoically at the ground, she was becoming damaged beyond repair?

"_Riko."_ A voice called from her right. Aki turned her head to see that Sachi had spoken calmly to him without even standing. She saw the result immediately when Riko turned to stare at _the Uchiha _with misery plainly written on his features. Feeling ridiculous, Aki sat back down. _Idiot! Why the hell would he answer to ME?_

"It's not worth it. _They're_ not worth it." A look passed between the two of them. It was a look of longing, understanding, and trust. Sachi, and no one else, could get that look from him.

Aki saw Riko nod once before he made his way to her. She had never before felt envy so deep for any human being. Who was this girl to affect him so? _She's an outcast, an abomination,_ Aki thought unkindly, feeling guilty immediately afterward.

"Just a minute, Norihiko." Their teacher said, eliciting a tired sigh from him as he swung to face her. "You're in _Team X._"


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell me if I need to shorten the length. This chapter is a hell of a lot longer than the other ones.**

**

* * *

**

"_Just a minute, Norihiko." Their teacher said, eliciting a tired sigh from him as he swung to face her. "You're in Team X."_

The shuffling of a chair pulled back was heard. Jiro Hyuuga was out the door seconds after.

Aki craned her neck enough to see the murderous expression on his face as he looked back one last time. _Oh brother… He wanted this all too much… Riko has taken something great from him again._

She wanted to go after him but finding out the next member in the team was a temptation too hard to resist.

"Does anyone else _not_ want to know what team they belong to?" Tenten asked her students with a strange sense of calm. She would _not _be swayed by her son's selfishness; not this time.

"Can we request for a change if we find out teammates unsuitable?" A girl in one of the middle rows piped. She was every bit Ino's daughter, from the haughty upturned nose to the exquisitely kept blonde hair.

"Unfortunately, _no._" A couple of faces fell at this announcement, particularly Riko's. He had only one teammate and if she was to be infuriating…

The rest of the students shook their heads while others remained completely motionless in shock. Not once had there been a walk-out in this class.

Akina was trying to send brainwaves to get her mom to continue the announcements. _It has to be me in Team X. Riko and I can help each other master the byakuugan. That makes more sense than anything else._

In the middle of the platform, Riko stood with his hands in his pockets. All eyes were on him now, but his were on his best friend in the back row. He saw that she was staring back at him in something akin to amusement. He raised a brow at this but she just shook her head and stifled a laugh with the back of her hand. He couldn't help himself; a wry smirk crept onto his lips. _What could she possibly find funny at a time like this?_

"Mr. Hyuuga… the girl with the fortune of joining you is…" Tenten loved to stretch the silence, heavy with suspense, so the girls in the front row were leaning forward eagerly.

Akina held onto her favorite bracelet, feeling childish and desperate. _It has to be me. That's the only way… or I'll lose him forever…_

_

* * *

_

"Well, I guess that's it then. He isn't coming and we have an afternoon all to ourselves…" Riko proclaimed, barely sparing his environment a glance. All he could process was that their new coach was a no-show, he was all alone with Sachi Uchiha, and she was looking _fine_ as usual.

They were in the Third Training ground, where Team Kakashi had formerly trained, and Sachi was already feeling a connection to it. Her mom had trained here with her uncle, Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Really_?" Sachi demanded, placing her hands on her hips haughtily. She was not oblivious to the way he stared, but chose not to acknowledge it. Her tight navy blue outfit was _not _for him. "Why don't you look more closely?"

"What, at you?" Riko teased, taking a step closer before dodging a slap.

"No, silly boy. Look around you." Sachi corrected, hoping she outwardly projected casualness. It was too late, though, as Riko had seen her flush lightly. He smirked. Uchiha's were hard, but not impossible, to read. "I doubt they'd give the worst teacher to the top two students."

"Why not? It could be part of their strategy, like when they assigned Kakashi to Team Seven." Riko said grinning at the well-placed insult. He honestly doubted that he was the second in his class, though. He never received good marks in his life!

It wasn't only Sachi's laugh they heard in response to his comment, however. A deep, throaty chuckle came from their immediate surroundings. Both students tensed into defensive positions.

"Who _are_ you?" Riko inquired, stepping closer to Sachi protectively.

"I am your sensei." The voice responded plainly enough. It came in a direction completely different from the throaty laugh. He was in motion.

Following their instinct, the two pressed their backs together, ready for an attack in any direction. The heat they both felt from the contact only heightened their senses further. Not only was there a threat to each one individually… there was a threat to the other as well.

"Very good tactical skills, I can see why you two were chosen."

"Weren't we chosen for our superb marks?" Sachi asked, perplexed. Riko snorted behind her.

"Actually… _no. _Listen carefully because what I am about to tell you must never be mentioned twice." The voice told them matter-of-factly. "Team X is a lie. You are here because the elders believe you to be dangerous weapons. They feel the need to keep you under close supervision."

While their "sensei" said this, Sachi was brooding over his location. No one in ninja history had ever managed invisibility. There was always a diversion, a disguise, or a camouflage. Since he was in the immediate vicinity, it couldn't be any of the three possibilities.

"I know you're analyzing my position, Miss Uchiha. I just hope you listened to what I just said." Sachi snapped out of her contemplative state in surprise. Whoever this guy was… he was smarter than he let on. "Perhaps it will help if you used your bloodline limit."

"_Never._" She hissed in reply, freezing up suddenly. _How does he know?_ She had only activated it once, briefly, and where no one could see except...

"_You got your _sharingan_ already?_" Riko asked, shocked and intrigued. She usually told him everything, but this was something she had kept all to herself. _Why?_

"Oh yes, Riko Hyuuga." The voice's calm tone only agitated them further. "But she hasn't used it since she was nine, when they discovered it was something very _different._ You two have more in common than you realize."

Sachi grit her teeth in fury. "How do you know so much?"

"Spies have kept watch over you since you acquired mutations of your bloodline limits. You, Sachi, since you were nine, and Riko eleven."

"You have the byakuugan." Sachi stated softly, disassembling their protective stance. The voice was right… and it was the reason they had stayed best friends for a long time.

And when they looked into each other's eyes, they sighed in relief at seeing the understanding they both saw. It had always been like this- they always understood, always got each other without meaning to.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison. All of a sudden, the animosity they had for their sensei vanished.

"Congratulations and welcome to Team X." Their mysterious teacher said smoothly. "Now, please activate your bloodline limits. Locate me one at a time."

Sachi went first. Blood filled out her eyes, leaving two _silver_ commas visible amidst the crimson.

"Ah… We have named your gift the _light_ sharingan for its unique coloring. Both you and your brother have gray eyes, am I correct?" When Sachi nodded, he continued with awe. "But his is restrictive while yours is overpowering, hard to control from all the power it yields. Can you see me behind all that chakra?"

He was right, as always, but he already knew this. Sachi was having a hard time dealing with all the chakra rushing through her blood vessels and into her eyes. Even with all the chakra control Sakura's genes had endowed her with, it had scared her the first time _and_ now. "You're right in front of me now."

"Excellent, but don't tell Riko who I am and where I'm positioning myself next." He ordered, shifting his position strategically.

It was Riko's turn, and he was very nervous. Like Sachi, he hadn't activated his since the first time. He didn't like the discomfort that came with the gift. He felt rather than saw the veins around his eyes swell. What he couldn't tell was how the circular rim of his eyes darkened to obsidian. The rest of his eyes were a whole shade darker than was the Hyuuga norm and the result was as intriguing as Sachi's mutation.

"The _dark _byakuugan." Their sensei whispered thoughtfully. "Hard to activate, isn't it? No matter, I'll have you two mastering your gifts, light and dark, no time. Do you see me now, Uzumaki-Hyuuga?"

"Yes, you were hiding in our shadows. We are honored to have you…" Riko grinned appreciatively. "… Master Shikamaru."

* * *

At about noon, Hinata and Naruto were about to pay a visit to the Uchihas to bring good news.

They found Sakura sitting in the garden with her ten-year-old son, Makoto, nestled on her lap. He had developed a fever and had, therefore, missed school today as a result. Sakura, in turn, had excused herself from her shift in the hospital.

Makoto's bloodshot obsidian eyes opened when he heard the sound of footsteps get clearer and closed them again when he saw who they belonged to.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, did we come at a bad time?" Hinata asked worried, taking a step back from the gate.

Sakura smiled warmly. "No, please come in. Makoto isn't feeling well but he's getting better. I just thought he could use some fresh air. Itachi's inside cooking lunch. Would you like to join us? Raiden's out on a mission but Sasuke said he'd catch up."

Hinata gave Naruto a sharp look that said something like 'I told you so' before he explained. "We passed Ichiraku's on the way."

There was no other explanation needed. Sakura's eyes twinkled as he grinned apologetically at them both. "That's okay, I'm sure we have a lot to tell each other anyway."

"Hell yes! Sakura, did you know that-" Hinata clamped a hand over her husband's lips before he could continue.

"Well save that for later, dear, why don't you help Itachi in the kitchen while I help Sakura with Makoto?" Hinata offered.

Naruto scowled. He couldn't exactly cook…

"You can tell him about that new jutsu you discovered…" Hinata hinted slyly and her husband practically ran into the pale brick house. When he left, she turned to Sakura with a sigh. "I really love what you guys have done with this place."

It was quite a sight, like a fairytale cottage, with a blooming garden (filled with cherry blossoms, of course) surrounding the cozy house.

"Thank you, Hinata, we all love it to bits." Sakura said happily, adjusting Makoto so she could carry him when she stood. "You know, even if I _am_ a medic ninja I still worry about my kids when they get the smallest diseases."

Hinata laughed at her friend's desolate expression. "That's called being a mother. I'm worse. I have nightmares about Riko not wearing his pants to school."

"Seriously?" Sakura asked, erupting into peals of laughter as they strolled into the house. "I thought only adolescents have nightmares like that for themselves!"

"Apparently not; their parents do too." Hinata replied in good humor. They had taken up the plush sofas in the living room. She patted the head of black hair resting on Sakura's shoulder. "What caused his illness?"

"He tries too hard sometimes to keep up with his older siblings." Sakura told the other, shaking her head in disapproval.

"But that's normal, Sakura. I _know_ it has and will kill my younger kids that only Riko has a byakugan." Hinata confided miserably.

"About that... I heard about the change in name. How's he holding up?" Sakura asked in deeply concerned tones. Norihiko was like a son to her now after all those years with him visiting her daughter almost every day to play and talk. He hadn't visited for the last couple of days, though, and it was taking its toll on Sachi.

"Oh, I don't know Sakura. It's like he's received some punishment for a crime he didn't commit. The elders see him as a threat, just like Sachi and Raiden. But at least they have each other." Hinata moaned, openly shedding a few tears. "I feel like I'm responsible for all of this. If Naruto had married an ordinary girl-"

"Shhh… don't say that. Both of you would've been miserable." They snuck glances at their husbands. Through the door to the kitchen, they could see that the men were in heavy conversation; no doubt about Naruto's new technique's advantages and disadvantages.

Sensing someone's eyes on him, Itachi turned his head and stared back at his wife. A soft smile appeared especially for her before he waved at Hinata shyly. Naruto turned in his in time to see his own wife wipe the last of her tears and wave back at the Uchiha.

The Hokage marched up to where she was and enfolded her in a bear hug. "Please stop crying. It's been _hell_ for me these last few years to see you like this." Naruto whispered into her ear. He knew that she had purposely hidden her tears from him lately.

Itachi followed and took the empty space beside his wife to plant a kiss on her brow, giving the Uzumakis their moment of privacy. "How is he?" He asked, placing a hand over his son's head.

"Makoto's getting better already. He's a fighter, just like his father." Sakura answered, claiming a proper kiss from him. When they hesitantly pulled away, Hinata was staring at the floor in shame and Naruto had an arm around her.

"I'm sorry guys… Things have been so hard for us lately…"

"That's perfectly understandable." Itachi said before she could continue. "Your son will be strong if you are for him."

Hinata nodded determinedly. "We came here bearing good news, though, and I'd like to share that with you when Sasuke arrives."

"What do you need _me _for?" Sasuke chimed in, appearing at the doorway with Risami trailing behind him. She had grown into a charming young woman, with her cropped black locks framing and accentuating her pixie-like face.

Hinata tapped Sakura and motioned to the two newcomers. Her gaze seemed to ask, 'what's going on between them?' Sakura just smiled and shrugged.

The truth was that no one knew what kind of relationship they had between them. Now that Risami was twenty-two and Sasuke was thirty-two, it wouldn't be inappropriate for them to have a romantic connection. The Hyuuga's weren't the only ones who married their cousins…

Risami had basically decided from the moment they met that he was _hers. _It just seemed a bit unorthodox as he had lived with her since she was eight and he eighteen. Still… When had the Uchihas ever been conventional?

Greetings were exchanged before they all took seats in the large round table in the dining room.

The attention when to Risami first, as she had recently took on the role of ANBU captain. To the outside world it was just another Uchiha hiting the big ranks… but to the newly resurrected clan members, it was a celebrated triumph.

"Oh, it's nothing really exciting... Things are eerily calm outside of Konoha, almost like the other countries don't want us around but want us to think that we're welcome." She told them thoughtfully, scanning brain for memories of her latest mission.

"Do you think they're plotting against us, or…?" Naruto prodded. Even as Hokage, his coverage was limited and usually sugarcoated.

"It's not for me to say but I think they want to overpower each other before they'd consider striking at Konoha." Risami told him. "They don't like us, but they _loathe _each other."

Sasuke laughed evilly. "So we can just watch them destroy each other?"

She smiled wryly at him. "Either that or among them will arise a conqueror who _will_ win over countries and command them to destroy us… whichever..."

"What a pleasant topic, Risami." Itachi commented sarcastically. She grinned at him, unaffected. Everyone knew how Uchiha's current clan leader hated war of any kind. "What is it you wanted to announce, Hinata?"

"Oh, nothing… Only that my son and your daughter are now part of Team X…" Cries of elation and congratulations filled the air at this statement.

"What's Team X?" Makoto asked sleepily. It was about time for him to wake up anyway. Sakura set him down gently on his own chair, next to Risami, who answered his question excitedly.

"It's an experiment approved by the elders to see if teams of two are actually more effective." Ms. Uchiha explained. "This year there is an uneven number of students and the top two are a male and female, so the conditions were considered favorable."

"It turns out that your sister and Riko are the top two in their class, aren't you proud?" Sasuke asked the youngest member of the Uchiha clan cheerfully, unaware of how competitiveness boiled the boy's blood.

Makoto's dark eyes narrowed ever so slightly and Sakura panicked. "Honey, you are going to be great in your own way."

"What if I can't? What if I _never _get my sharingan?" Makoto was ten and he still hadn't gotten the famed bloodline limit. Both his older siblings had acquired the weapon by age nine.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Sakura laughed. "You don't need a bloodline limit to be great."

Itachi surprised them all by saying, "Just look at the Hokage over here. He's powerful in his own right."

Sakura beamed at him. Almost every day he surprised her with how good a father he was. She thought he'd be disappointed in his son for not accomplishing what he so easily had.

"Thank you, Itachi." Naruto said, astonished at receiving an unlikely compliment while Sasuke stifled a snort.

Makoto seemed satisfied with that. "Shall we throw them a party?"

"You know what, Makoto?" Hinata said with a twinkle in her eyes. "That's a great idea."

* * *

"Sachi… I remember you once told that it took a scarring experience to activate your sharingan…"

After a shocking first training session, Riko had decided he would take his partner home and maybe stay over for a while. They had a lot to talk about…

Sachi braced herself for the question that was coming.

"How did you get yours?" _How were you scarred?_ Riko could've asked, and it would've meant the same thing.

Sachi stopped in her tracks.

Riko panicked. "You know what? Never mind. That was a really personal question. I shouldn't have-"

"When I was nine, I was terrified of heights." Sachi said softly, giving Riko a moment to relax. They were in the middle of a quiet street as he turned his full attention to her. "It got so bad sometimes that I missed out on hiking trips with my family."

Riko watched, captivated, as she finally looked up at him with her steely gaze. "My father told me that Uchihas know no fear. The next thing I know, he's throwing me off the edge of Hokage Monument."

She paused when she heard his sharp intake of breath. The idea seemed barbaric, but no one could understand. "The next few seconds are a whirlwind of fear… and I activate the _light_ sharingan."

Her best friend gritted his teeth, restraining himself at lashing out. "_He shouldn't have done that…"_

Sachi ignored him, and continued with a small smile. "But I don't fall… I was in his arms the whole time and he's bouncing me up into the air, telling me that I'm the bravest and most beautiful girl in the whole world! Later I realize that he put me in a genjutsu… and there was never any danger of getting hurt at all."

"Wow." Riko whispered. One word was enough to explain how he felt.

"Mom was furious, of course." Sachi said, grinning mischievously at the memory. "I've never seen dad look so scared in my life!"

Content that he knew everything about her once again, Riko continued walking. That was, until he realized that she hadn't followed.

"Sachi?" He knew what she wanted, but he'd rather not give it to her.

Sachi's lips formed a tight line of irritation. "_I'm waiting…"_

Riko finally made a one-eighty degree turn to stare her down. Boiling blue met raging silver as tempers flared.

"I didn't force you to tell me." Riko pointed out coolly. He'd rather die than tell her his secret.

"You didn't have to, and neither should _I._" Sachi retorted at once. What could he possibly want to keep from her?

"That's _unfair_." Riko returned stiffly, struggling to keep his temper in check.

"On my part, yes it _is._" They were both relentless and witty- this could last for days. They both knew this as it had happened before- nowadays one of them would have to concede to end it.

"I'm not going to do this. It's pointless trying to argue with you." Riko growled, turning away again.

"That's it, walk away from our friendship!" Riko halted and tensed at her words.

"I will walk away from you today, but by tomorrow you will realize how silly and unreasonably _demanding_ you were being!" He shouted, not even looking at her.

"Well maybe you should've thought of that when you made friends with me!" Sachi cried, on the edge of bursting into hot tears. "I know I'm cold, I'm silly, I'm intimidating, I'm demanding, I'm a freak! I know that you could've been with other girls. Don't you think I notice how they stare at you? It tortures me, Riko. It really does; the fact that by simply being my friend you can't _fit in_. Yes, I know that you'll make something more for yourself if you-"

"Shut up!" Riko said, and in a flash he was at her side and holding her shoulders, firmly shaking her. He hated the tears that formed in her beautiful eyes. "You know when I first got my byakugan?"

"When you got mad at me." Sachi replied in a broken voice.

"What?" Riko asked, thinking he didn't hear right.

"You said that byakugans were most likely activated when you've never felt so furious in your life." Sachi's eyes abruptly turned stone cold. "Well, you haven't realized that you've subconsciously activated it just now. You hate me! You damn well _hate me!_"

"No! Sachi, it wasn't like that!" Riko said desperately, confirming for himself that he _had _activated the byakugan just now.

Sachi gasped. "So I _was _the first time, wasn't I?"

"Well, I-" Riko stumbled. Sachi had forcefully released herself from his grasp.

There it was- the look Riko had nightmares about... Sachi was as unreadable as a perfectly shaped diamond. Ironically, this mask was the _indication_ that she was lost to him.

"Just answer me this… was it the most amount of anger you've ever felt in your life?"

"_Yes_." He blinked and she was gone…


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers, **

** Please note that I don't have that much inspiration. This explains the incredibly long waiting period and the short length of this one. A little love (reviews) are very much appreciated. I've yet to decide whether or not to continue this one. **

**

* * *

**

"_Sachi_?"

Seven pairs of eyes followed the troubled girl up the stairs and into the room she disappeared into.

"You better get in there before…" Sasuke trailed off, glancing meaningfully at Sakura as a door was slammed in the background.

"Got it." Sakura muttered, panicking and getting up immediately to dashing off to where her daughter hid.

The rest of the occupants of Itachi Uchiha's abode exchanged worried glances. They had seen a shadow at the door evaporate the moment Sachi's door flew shut and knew exactly whom it had belonged to. It had to be the only other person who knew and was responsible for such an event- Riko Hyuuga. His parents decided not to push; they would talk to him as soon as they got home.

"I believe an apology is called for…" Risami started remorsefully, but Hinata waved her off.

"I don't think it's anyone's fault in this case. They've had millions of fights." She stated casually, clearly undisturbed by such drama.

"That may be so, but Sachi's getting worse and worse at taking these blows." Sasuke said, being the ever-bearer of negativity and earning a glare from Risami.

"We're just concerned about her way of coping- it was _my _way of coping." Itachi amended calmly. Before anyone could inquire about this, footsteps came from the winding staircase.

Sakura emerged with an arm around her tearstained daughter.

Sachi's eyes visibly widened as they took in her guests and soon darkened and hardened into steel.

"I'm truly sorry for rudely interrupting." The twelve-year-old murmured emotionlessly, looking down at her feet.

Naruto looked around at the Uchiha's and noted the look of horror in their faces with increasing apprehension. _What's the big deal?_ She may not have sounded as repentant as her words would've indicated, but that was normal adolescent behavior. "Oh, that was nothing, Sachi. You should've seen _my_ tantrums at your age. Please… join us."

Unruffled Naruto was by her previous statement, he was not ready for how she responded to his kind response.

Merciless silver orbs cut through his calm and froze his insides. Those eyes lacked a thread of humanity, a soul.

"_No_. I would prefer to take my leave at this time of the day." The smile she shared was eerie and obviously just plastered on her face. The way she said her next words challenged her shaken listeners. "I hope you don't mind."

It was inevitable that no one _would _challenge her silent order.

The exact same shred of memory came into each of their minds- the cold, haunted, heartless eyes of _murderous_ Itachi Uchiha…

Then they blinked and they saw that it was _Sachi_ and not _Itachi_ who was retreating into the confines of her darkened room.

* * *

"Tell me something, Akina. Why do risk being my friend?" Riko breathed, not even looking up to properly acknowledge her presence. He made quite a sight, brooding on the right side of his bed. That side faced the window looking out into the street from the second floor. It allowed the sunset to wash over him with a special kind of color scheme- pinkish shades that made his skin look radiant despite the shadows under his eyes.

_Yep,_ Aki thought, _he'd make a prettier girl than I'll ever be._ With that, her new greatest wish was for adolescence to make him look more like a _man_ later on. Desperately did she try to shake these kinds of thoughts away…

Akina had already known, by the way he stared out that cursed window, what was bothering him. "Because your parents requested that I come."

He shook his head impatiently. "That was not the question and you _know_ it."

His only nice cousin cleared her throat a couple of times to occupy the silence and buy her some time to think straight. Is there any use for lying?

Aki finally cleared her throat and said, "Because it's the only thing I _can_ be."

"Thank you for being honest." Riko told her softly, after offering few suspense-filled seconds of thought himself. A ghost of a smile appeared out of nowhere. "But you know… you might want to work on how _obvious_ you can be."

She slapped him playfully before taking the space next to him with newly-reddened cheeks. From this position she could see what he was looking at and it hurt. There _she_ was, her silhouette at least, peeking out of shady curtains the color of pinkish sunset. "Look who's talking, Mr. Boy-next-door."

She had envied this little fact forever. Imagine getting to live next door to the one you loved… She'd have observed him hovering mysteriously around his pale blue chamber for hours, not caring one bit if he minded. She'd make the greatest stalker, bringing cameras and a journal of every single thing he did on his own.

She loved the posters- of great ninjas, of course- that lined twenty-five percent of his walls, the few misplaced articles of clothing, the books he piled on the desk on his bedside to keep up with Sachi Uchiha, the thriving indoor plants he kept where sunshine could be found, and, most of all, the quirky, mysterious boy who kept her on her toes.

He shrugged at her teasing accusation, relocating her focus (from him to what he was saying). "That's different. She's known for years."

"And you know this because…?"

"Because I _have _been obvious." Riko reasoned obstinately.

"Not good enough. Does she know that you-" Akina was cut off abruptly.

"Did you know that we tried using sign language to communicate through our windows? Yeah, it never worked." Riko grinned wistfully, seemingly hiding another meaning behind his words. "We just settled on using good old paper and big lettering. Unfortunately, that meant having everyone on the street know about your secrets."

His cousin snorted. Deciding her attempts at advising him were hopeless, Aki sighed. "What are you going to do? We both know she'll ice you out tomorrow."

"Well, maybe I'll get to hang out with _you_ for once." Riko stated matter-of-factly, and even though Aki felt rather than heard the bitterness in his tone, her heart couldn't help but flutter childishly.

_See you later, Heartbreak, _Aki thought miserably.

* * *

Jiro Hyuuga is not a totally evil kid. He's known for his loud and, shall we say, _aggressive_ behavior; but, really, there is nothing completely sinister behind it all. He's just a little boy who once had the favor of his 'oh-so-great' clan leader. For this reason, Risami couldn't quite comprehend the situation he put himself in. He was brought into her office, completely bound in what could be a straightjacket, with a bored-looking Jounin. They both look well enough, with nothing but minor scratches and bruises here and there.

"He was trying to escape our borders, Ma'am." The Jounin announced, feeling important now that he could address the ANBU leader _even _for such a trivial matter.

"Why, I didn't realize I was demoted to guidance counselor." Risami exclaimed, giving the slimy little man a preview of her infamously sarcastic humor. She was a tall woman, this Risami, so almost every man in this town would cower under her 5' 11" frame. _ "_Please… _leave._"

The Jounin nodded stiffly and fled, leaving the door slightly ajar. This only irritated the Captain further.

"_The door."_ Risami said in an almost whisper, and smirked when she saw the tiny man shut it completely soon after.

Jiro had been observing the whole time and had decided that it was in his best interests not to displease this woman.

"_So…_ They probably thought you were a threat because of your heritage." Risami stated conversationally, walking to the only window in her dark (the way she liked it) office. She rolled her eyes at the huge group of new-jounins gathered on the street in front of the building. They were probably fame-seeking, ANBU-wannabes.

Crossing her arms lightly, she then turned to the Hyuuga. "_Are_ you?"

"A threat?" Jiro shrugged. "Not to you, I'm sure."

"Flattery… huh, uncalled for on your part. Still, I like that you're being somewhat amicable." Risami commented wryly.

"Flattery? If I wanted to flatter you, I'd start with the most obvious thing- your beauty, for one." Jiro replied with a cheeky grin, daring to test her reaction.

He was ready for an outburst, but received a hearty laugh instead. _What a strange creature, _he thought. She barely resembled Sachi physically, but they had very similar personalities. Jiro had been observing the younger Uchiha for quite some time now… for purposes that _will _be divulged.

"Witty. I think I might just let you out, Mr. Hyuuga." Risami told him with a small smile. "And not for your good looks too. Just make sure that I don't catch you loitering around the borders again or the next time they send you to me there will be less time for flattering and more time for _begging_."

"It's about clan rivalry, Ms. Uchiha, I think you're very much aware of what that can do to a person. You cannot believe how incredibly self-absorbed some of my cousins can be. Ever heard of Riko 'I-think-I'm-so-cool-with-my-evil-byakugan' Hyuuga?" Jiro said, surprising himself with such an outburst.

Why would he want to talk about this with this person? Did he see some of himself in her? "He's the worst kind of cousin, and I _know _you've seen awful ones."

Dark eyes sparkled mysteriously. "My cousin murdered almost every single member of my clan and _I _forgave him. Why can't you?"

"It's not in my place to forgive your cousin, Ms. Uchiha." The Hyuuga replied unabashedly. He honestly didn't mean for the words to spill out like that.

"It's not in your place to be evasive and backstabbing, Mr. Hyuuga." Risami said, gritting her teeth, not surprised at the sudden change of atmosphere. Unlike Sakura, she didn't expect there to be much good in people. "How old are you? Twelve? I could easily have this kind of malice beaten out of you in ten minutes, _would you like that_? Or would you rather forgive your cousin for _unintentionally_ stealing a selfish bastard's love?"

"You did _not _just call him that." Jiro whispered, reeling between awe, fury and astonishment.

"I didn't realize I was dealing with a deaf kid. Well hear _this…_" Risami said, getting in his face in a flash before turning her head to whisper in his ear. "You're_ the self-absorbed cousin, Jiro. Now… _leave before you'll lose consciousness, and maybe a few body parts."

Once the door had closed, Risami sank into her seat wearily. _Nope,_ she thought to herself grudgingly,_ he_ _really_ _is evil_. _There can be no other explanation._

_

* * *

_

_"_I like you."

"What?"

"I like you."

"You're insane." Sachi yawned, stretching out in one of the front seats of the classroom. It was her first time to take up any kind of space near the board.

"Well, you asked me why I offered you a seat right next to me and I'm giving you a straight answer- I like you."

The Uchiha rolled her eyes. _What is Jiro up to?_ She knew- perhaps more than anyone- of the devious plan behind his actions but it suited her purpose. It was extremely risky, she knew, but she was not in the right mind to give it much consideration.

Earlier this morning she had noticed Riko with someone else. It had shaken her to her very core. Riko? With another human being? Unimaginable. And just now she had caught herself trying to make her way to her usual seat at the back of the classroom only to find that it was already occupied... by the _other_ girl.

Well, she was in a position of power now, taking up _the_ Jiro Hyuuga's right and it felt wonderful.

Deciding there needed to be a digression, Sachi made an effort herself. "Why do we even need to get back to this school? There really is no point if we've already been sorted into teams."

"Why? Do you _really _want to spend more alone time with Riko Hyuuga right now?" Jiro taunted with slowly forming grin. It was his signature move, one that made at least a dozen girls sigh when it appeared.

Sachi's lips twitched into an almost-smile- she was a _strong_ female to resist. He was not the kind of handsome she was used to, and it was somewhat refreshing. Thinking immediately of Riko and the much lighter colors he rocked twenty-four-seven, she could understand why. Still, they both had the same type of eyes, and she could almost pretend she was looking into Riko's. "Am I that transparent?"

"Only to one who observes your every move." Jiro assured her smoothly- attempting successfully to give her more reason to believe he was smitten with her. "You're usually at the back, by the window. No one has ever dared to take that spot from you."

Sachi grimaced, getting a quick sideways glance at the offender. "_She _has now." She didn't even bother looking at Riko, convinced it didn't matter.

"Oh, don't worry about my sister- she's harmless." Yet, in spite of his words, Jiro was frowning at his sibling's actions. "She just doesn't know what she wants yet... much like you."

"Oh?" Sachi raised a brow. This conversation interested her, but she couldn't quite figure out if that was a good or bad thing. All she knew was that the sudden attraction for Jiro Hyuuga was a good distraction from all the crap her family and _friend_ was feeding her.

She knew of his visit to dear aunt. Risami had hated his guts right after and demanded that Sachi evade him at all costs. _Oops_, Sachi thought wildly, _don't tell your unstable teen not to do something._

Still... did he _truly_ like her or did he, like her, want to feel gratified by the pain this association would cause Riko? At this point, she couldn't care less.

"I do _honestly _believe you're not like most girls." Jiro said, leaning in closely after taking a discrete glance at the clock above the board; he had enough time for this.

"Really? I didn't think it was _that _obvious." She stated sarcastically, eliciting a smirk for her spunk.

Sachi kept her perfect posture, not shrinking back at the nearness of him. She was enjoying the envious looks she was getting from all directions.

"I do think that you like a little bit of a bad boy to have fun with, to challenge you, to _equal _you." Jiro suggested playfully, and the mood was lifted somewhat.

"What do you suppose I should do?"

"Hang out with me- skip Team X training for once." Jiro told her with a wink.

"But I've only been to one session." Sachi said incredulously, bad girl persona slipping for a second.

"So?" Jiro replied mischievously. "I think you need a break after four whole years of _him... _Has he ever showed you around the Hyuuga compound? No? Well, we'll go today, after class."


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the long wait I subjected you to. The scholarship is very demanding. Thankfully I have your reviews to keep me coming back, even for this short one. I decided to keep all the fluff in one tiny chapter. Happy New Year!**

_I'm all talk_, Sachi thought, as the door to her room slid shut rather noisily. Instead of following Jiro to the Hyuuga compound, she had skipped out and returned home to continue her campaign of silent noncompliance.

"I thought you'd be here." Riko called out, leaning on her headboard. He looked so out of place in the lavender-toned room with a lacy pillow held against his chest. If he was trying to look cute, it was working, but Sachi would not admit it for the world.

She ignored him as she got to work arranging the books on the desk by the window, wondering who had let him in. Her family had probably begged him to ask for forgiveness, but she had seen no sign of them as she entered the abode. _Cowardly traitors..._ Well, it was normal for him to be up in her room, anyway. But that was when she actually _spoke_ to him.

"You can't keep avoiding me forever." He informed her softly, enouncing in that incredibly persuasive way of his. It often made her head spin.

"That's what _Ani_ is for, right?" She spat bitterly, using her jealously to keep her grudge afloat. The boat holding back all her negative emotions was experiencing some intense perforation.

Riko chuckled at her indignation. "Funny, I remember telling her that you _know_ how much you mean to me. Turns out I was wrong."

He saw Sachi's expression soften. So she really had no idea.

"No, I don't. I _also_ don't really care." She snapped, shoving a book roughly into place where it conformed to alphabetical order.

"So what's the cold shoulder for if you don't care?" He challenged, leaping to her side and watching as she tried to pretend to do something useful.

"I don't know." She gave up with the books and started fidgeting with her fingers. She was too tired to fight with him again. It totally drained the life out of her.

"_Sachi_…" He took her by the shoulders and twirled her so she was directly facing him. "Do you know _why_ I was mad when I first got my dark byakugan?"

"Why?" Sachi's voice broke and a single tear slid down her cheek. Riko brushed it off with his fingers.

"Jiro and I fought a long time ago and he told me that he was in love with you."

Riko took a deep breath to calm himself and watched grimly as Sachi's eyes widened in shock. It was difficult to swallow. "The next day I saw him talk to you, charming you. That was when I first got the dark byakugan. I was so jealous of him, thinking he'd steal you away from me, convince you that _I_ was the monster, the freak."

"You idiot." Sachi accused, but she was smiling.

Riko held out his arms in welcome and she rushed into them, relishing the warmth and security they offered, and savoring every jump their heartbeats made at the proximity. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You could've just told me _that_ story, you know." Sachi told him sternly, after pulling away just enough to look into his eyes.

Riko colored. "I didn't want to admit-"

"Oh…" Sachi blushed prettily, praying that he wouldn't continue. She was unsure of how to respond to his newfound straightforwardness.

"-that I am crazier about you than _he_ is." Riko looked like he wanted to jump out her window and fall into his death with mortification. The humiliation was reciprocal but excusable because they were in their early teens.

Sachi had to drag his jaw down to look at her again. "You're a raving lunatic, but so am _I_."

"So I expect no more absences from either of you, am I clear?" Shikamaru Nara demanded seriously. The three of them were standing in the open field of their usual training grounds.

"Yes sir." Team X chimed simultaneously before exchanging shy smiles.

"Good." Nara said, not noticing the recently established awkwardness between the two. He associated it to their fresh reconciliation. "Now we start with the official training."

He circled the two a couple of times in assessment. "The first thing you'll have to realize is that there are only two of you, and it will remain that way. It will always remain the two of you against the world, and you will be loyal to no one else, not your family, not your other friends, not your teachers, not even me. You will soon have only each other."

The pair exchanged fearful glances before Riko inquired, "What'll happen to our families?"

"Nothing, Hyuuga. The question is not them, it's you. More and more beings out there will strive to tear you from the other." Sachi raised a brow haughtily, which Shikamaru ignored. "So if I attempt to stab one of you, I stab both of you, and you must know how to defend."

"What position is best? And how do we know who will defend and who will attack?" Sachi inquired, at once eager for the complicated strategies.

"What we are going to work on for this session is purely defensive- to know whether it is easier for you _or_ for your partner to deflect the blow in a given situation. I'm assuming both of you have been given basic training for genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu." Shikamaru fished out long strips of rope from his vest pockets. "Stand back to back. I will tie you in that position and let kunais and explosives fly in all directions. Decide which one of you should deflect the ones coming in."

Riko turned his head to gaze at Sachi. "Don't you _dare_ let them hurt me."

In response, Sachi activated her light sharingan. "I'd rather die, partner."

"Oh, and I forgot to mention that I will not allow bloodline limit activation for this activity."

A chorus of groans was heard, before the whoosh of sharp objects slicing nothing but the air, then came the bangs of deflected explosives. The two struggled with their tricky position, trying to match each other's steps, swerving to the right when the other moved to the left and vice versa.

Team X was able to evade and deflect like their life depended on it, not realizing that the knives and explosives were fake until Sachi made a misstep. A bomb would've crashed right into her had Riko not stepped in to take the worst of it. Riko started coughing violently as a shower of dust surrounded the two of them.

"Riko!" Sachi screamed, going mad with worry and ripping off the ties that bound them together.

"I'm fine." He told her, eyes watering from the airborne chemicals of the phony combustion.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled, ashamed.

Shikamaru emerged from the trees around to clap his hands proudly. "Good work, Riko. That was a tremendous display of selflessness and devotion."

"I deserve no praise, sensei. It's like a reflex for me to protect my best friend." Riko admitted ruefully.

"Even so, it is an honorable reflex to have." The sensei claimed reverently.

"Really? I think it just means one more imp in the world." Riko teased, earning a resounding slap from Sachi.

"Shall we move on?" She suggested, eyeing Riko balefully. "I'm eager to get to the _attack_ portion."

_Three years later…_

Sachi stood, worrying about her reflection as she stood before her vanity mirror, combing stray shoulder-length locks into place. She was sixteen now and there were so many more things to take care of when it came to her appearance.

Being a member of Team X made it particularly challenging to keep up a presentable appearance, and not look like she had gone through the most unladylike activities. Just now she had finished up a particularly grueling session of direct sparring with Riko against Master Shikamaru- her hair ended up all over the place and she didn't even want to _think_ about her clothes.

But once she _really_ thought about it, her appearance was actually the least of her concerns. What topped the list was actually her deteriorating focus. During the sparring session when her hand brushed Riko's they had both averted their attention from the deadly combat to sneaking a peek at the other.

Her blood boiled as she recalled the smoldering glance he'd given her. _See, _Sachi scolded herself, _that's the problem when you know how attractive your partner is._

She decided that worrying about her looks was less dangerous than thinking about Riko Uzumaki-Hyuuga, so she turned back to the mirror and decided she needed a change of clothes before dinner.

Just as she was about to take off her top, she noticed a figure hovering on the tree near her bedroom window.

"Riko!" She screamed, utterly mortified as the figure stood from its crouched position to a height of about 6'1" and leaped into her room.

The handsome sixteen-year-old Hyuuga was strikingly dressed in a blue oxford t-shirt with sleeves rolled up his well-formed arms, dark trousers, and polished shoes. He was, she remembered, supposed to be dining with his whole family tonight and dreading it. But he gave no indication of his trepidation now, she thought so breathlessly.

"It's the first time you've caught me." He grinned slyly, advancing as she shrank back against her vanity table.

"Have you seen…?" She let the question hang in the air, fervently hoping for an acceptable answer.

"Nothing yet, but I was hoping tonightI would." He told her in earnest, no shame now that he knew exactly what he wanted. I mean, _who_ he wanted. Such was the certainty of youth.

"Riko…" He had her backed up against the table now, posed to lean in and make his mark on her lush lips.

"_It's_ _time for-" _Raiden peeped through the slightly opened doorway and gaped as the two parted from their almost-kiss. "-_dinner._"

Riko was henceforth banned from Sachi Uchiha's room.


End file.
